Sukida
by Ashayan Anik
Summary: Encuentras el amor en la persona menos esperada, pero ¿por cuánto tiempo tendrás la felicidad entre las manos? No Yaoi Dedicado a Naru Narusegawa Hiwatari


oOoOo **Sukida** oOoOo 

**Categoría:** No yaoi?

**Parejas:** KaiOCC

**Dedicatoria**: A Naru Narusegawa Hiwatari

**Aclaraciones:**

"abc" diálogos

"_abc_" pensamientos

* * *

Era un viernes en una tarde agradable. El cielo estaba despejado y el sol brillaba en todo su esplendor. Los Bladebrakers aprovecharon ese hermoso día para practicar, desde que acabaron de comer, iniciaron su entrenamiento físico y ahora estaban beybatallando para ver qué tanto habían mejorado. Tyson y Max ya habían batallado, ahora era el turno de Kai contra Rei, ambos beyluchadores se pusieron en posición de combate, estaban a punto de gritar let it rip cuando...

"¡Oigan chicos!" la voz del abuelo los detuvo

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Hilary

"El señor Dikenson los busca pequeños"

"Buenas tardes chicos" el señor Dikenson apareció "¿cómo están?"

"Oh, buenas tardes señor" le saludó Kenny con cordialidad exagerada

"Me voy" anunció el abuelo "los dejo solos para que platiquen"

"Muchas gracias"

"¿A qué se debe su visita señor?" cuestionó Max un poco curioso cuando el abuelo ya se había ido

"El motivo de mi visita se debe a que quiero que entrenen a alguien que quiere mejorar sus habilidades"

"Por supuesto que si señor" contestó Kenny "aceptamos entrenar a ese chico que dice"

"Viene de Alemania y deben saber que es muy bueno" el señor Dikenson remarcó la palabra "bueno" dejando extrañados a los chicos presentes "como prueba final, venció al líder del escuadrón de expertos en la BBA y la pasó en poco tiempo"

"Vaya, me resulta interesante" comentó Kenny al acomodar sus gafas

"¿Qué me dicen?"

"Por supuesto" nadie tuvo objeción con la respuesta enérgica de Tyson

"Bien, entonces se los presentaré... pasa por favor"

La persona de la cual el señor Dikenson les habló caminó a paso lento y con la mirada en el suelo, era muy extraño a punto de vista de los chicos pues traía una gorra, un suéter grande y unos pants grandes cuando era un día caluroso, era como si deseara esconder su verdadera identidad. A todos les extrañó, pero nadie preguntó nada. El chico "raro" miró fijamente a los Bladebrakers y éstos se sorprendieron aún más al ver que eran azules que daban expresión de gran ternura, eran como los de una mujer

"Hola, es un honor estar frente a los campeones mundiales" habló por primera vez el chico y su voz, al igual que él, era rara

"Mucho gusto, soy Tyson" al nipón no le importó mucho su rareza y se acercó a él tendiéndole la mano "¿cuál es tu nombre?

"¿Mi nombre?" preguntó confundido, ante eso Tyson notó algo más raro "bien, deacuerdo... mi nombre es An... Andy"

"¿Andy?" el ojiazul creyó que no había convencido al nipón al ver duda en su rostro, pero después le sonrió "es un placer conocerte Andy y espero que nos llevemos bien el tiempo que estés con nosotros"

"Yo también espero lo mismo"

El chico suspiró lleno de alivio, nadie podía conocer su pequeño secreto y había engañado completamente a los chicos con los que conviviría mucho tiempo, si, los convenció a todos, a excepción de Kai, él sabía que había algo muy extraño en ese chico misterioso y cuando habló, su voz era demasiado aguda, había algo que escondía y él lo descubriría, no porque le importara quién era, sino que podría ser alguien mandado por alguna organización maligna... suspiró, su cabeza ya no funcionaba muy bien de tanto que se la pasaba al lado de los chicos, en especial de Tyson

"Bien, yo me tengo que ir... Tyson"

"Dígame señor"

"¿Andy podría quedarse en tu casa mientras está en la ciudad?"

"Claro, no hay ningún problema, puede quedarse el tiempo que quiera"

"Gracias, entonces me retiro"

"Muchas gracias por todo señor Dikenson" agradeció Andy haciendo que el señor D sonriera

"Fue todo un placer ayudarte Andy"

"Adiós" se despidieron los Bladebrakers

Después, un silencio embargó a los chicos y Kenny lo eliminó al sugerir algo importante

"Bien Andy, lo primero que debemos saber es el nivel en el que te encuentras"

"Deacuerdo, como tu ordenes"

"Max, tú lucharás contra Andy"

"Claro"

"Bien Dizzi" Kenny sacó su laptop "¿tienes algún dato sobre este chico?"

"Ninguno, jamás lo había visto"

"Debe ser nuevo en la BBA, quiero que abras un archivo nuevo para guardar sus datos"

"Muy bien jefe"

"Bien, comiencen chicos"

"Tres, dos, uno... let it rip" ambos beyblades cayeron en el beyestadio

"Vamos Draciel, ataca – ordenó Max

Los beyblades se atacaban una y otra vez. Los demás miraban con mucha atención la batalla. Draciel pasó de un momento a otro de su defensa al ataque, presionando al beyblade de Andy, pero este solo miraba fijamente al blade de Max, como si este tuviera algo que el propio no

"¿Quién tiene la ventaja?" preguntó Hilary quien miraba atenta la pelea

"Ahora Max la tiene" le respondió Rei "será difícil para Andy quitárselo de encima"

"Vamos Draciel, elimínalo" ordenó Max

"Te equivocas" murmuró Kai al ver la jugada de Andy

"¡Vamos!"

El blade de Andy esquivaba los ataques de Draciel una y otra vez, al parecer, el ojiazul tenía mucho más poder del que aparentaba y de eso se dieron cuenta un poco tarde. Max estaba en problemas, su equilibrio estaba afectándose, así que pasó a modo de defensa.

"No podrás vencer la defensa de mi Draciel" le dijo Max

"He escuchado que tu defensa es impenetrable, pero todo tiene su límite"

"Si, claro"

"No te detengas, acata!" el beyblade de Andy atacó a Draciel e hizo que perdiera mucho más equilibrio

"¿Qué!" exclamó Max al ver la maniobra de su contrincante "no puedo creerlo"

"¡No muestres piedad!"

"¿Vieron eso?" preguntó Rey "Andy atravesó la barrera defensiva de Draciel"

"Fue increíble" exclamó Tyson "_tal vez sea una rival digno de Dragoon_"

"¿Cómo pudo hacer eso Andy, Dizzi?" preguntó el jefe

"Como te lo dije, no tengo ningún dato sobre él o su blade, pero ahora que me di cuenta, puede concentrar energía en un ataque sin perder equilibrio, fue así como pudo romper la fuerte defensa de Draciel. El beyblade de ese chico tiene poder, pero se está conteniendo"

"_¿Se está conteniendo?"_

"¿Por qué no me muestras tu bestia bit Max?"

"Como quieras Andy... ¡Draciel!" llamó Max y la tortuga negra emergió

"No pares, sigue atacando"

"¿Por qué Andy no libera a su bestia bit?"

"Porque no la tiene Hilary"

"¿No tiene?"

"Dizzi no la capta"

"¡Ataca!"

"¡Draciel!" los beyblades chocaron en el centro del plato y ambos blades salieron disparados fuera "no... no puede ser" el rubio sólo vio su beyblade sin girar mientras Andy recogía el suyo con una sonrisa

"Fue una gran batalla Max" felicitó Andy

"Gracias" Max recogió a Draciel del centro del plato "¿cómo hiciste eso?"

"Práctica" respondió simple

"Pues eres muy bueno"

"¿Tu bestia bit?" cuestionó Tyson

"No tengo una"

"Bueno, ahora que medí tu capacidad puedo planificar tu entrenamiento"

"¿Estaré con ellos?"

"Todos los días, ya los chicos te dirán lo que hacen a diario"

"Me parece bien"

Los Bladebrakers continuaron su entrenamiento con sus beyblades. Andy lograba hacer todas las pruebas que Kenny le imponía, pero su flexibilidad era mucho mayor a la de los demás, a cambio, su resistencia era mucho menor y sus manos eran muy delicadas, pero nunca se quejó o algo así para no dar sospechas. El entrenamiento duró hasta la noche. Los chicos estaban en la sala de entrenamiento del abuelo platicando las estadísticas que Kenny les mostraba

"¿Y bien?" le apresuró Tyson para saber su resultado "¿qué tal estoy?"

"Nada mal, pero te hace falta un poco más de práctica"

"¡No!" gritó el nipón como si lo que dijo Kenny fuera algo sumamente trágico

"Tranquilízate Tyson" le sugirió Max sonriendo afectado, pues le parecía una exageración la actuación de su compañero

"Rei, has mejorado mucho" el chino sonrió antes las palabras del niño cómputo "al igual que Kai"

"¿Por qué ellos si avanzan y yo no?"

"Ellos practican más con sus beyblades y realizan pruebas muy difíciles, pruebas que te niegas a hacer"

"¿Qué hay de Max?" prefirió cambiar de tema

"Muy bien, espero que sigas así Max"

"Tenlo por seguro jefe"

"¡No puedo creer que soy el único que no avanza!" se quejó fuertemente Tyson "mañana tendré que esforzarme más de la cuenta, correré y practicaré más, el doble... no, el triple... no, mucho más que eso"

"Tranquilo" le dijo Max "creo que lo que Kenny trataba de decirnos es que aumentes la fuerza, no tu entrenamiento, creo que debemos ponerle más empeño"

"Muy cierto"

"¿En dónde está Andy?" preguntó Rei

"Salió al jardín"

Hilary tenía razón, Andy estaba afuera, pero no era el único, Kai también estaba afuera, estaba decidido a descubrir lo que pasaba con ese extraño chico, no descansaría hasta descifrar el secreto que escondía

"Let it rip" Andy lanzó su blade, haciendo sus maniobras entre unas cuantas latas y rocas

Andy escuchó a alguien que estaba entre los arbustos, recibió su blade con la mano y se quedó en silencio unos momentos para estar seguro de que alguien más estaba afuera, nada. Pensó que ya estaba delirando y justo cuando iba a seguir practicando, escuchó de nuevo el ruido provocado por los arbustos

"¿Quién está ahí?" esa persona salió de los arbustos "¿Kai?"

"Quiero saber lo que realmente quieres" le dijo seriamente

"¿De qué hablas?" retrocedió unos pasos "¿qué es lo que quieres decir?

"No creo que estés con nosotros sólo para incrementar tus habilidades y me gustaría que me aclararas unas dudas que tengo"

"¿Qué clase de sudas?" preguntó Andy sumamente nervioso

"Para empezar, es extraño que tengas mucha flexibilidad, eso sólo una chica podría lograrlo con practica, tu resistencia es muy poca y vi cómo te costaba mucho trabajo hacer pruebas, que para nosotros, fueron muy fáciles. Quiero que me expliques eso, claro, s no es mucha molestia" esto último lo dijo con sarcasmo

"Bien, pues... yo" Andy no lograba pensar en una buena explicación, Kai lo tenía acorralado, hasta que una idea se le vino a la mente "mi abuelo me puso un arduo entrenamiento en el que empleaba habilidades que yo no poseía, como la flexibilidad, pero con mucho esfuerzo, logré obtener lo que quería"

"¿Por qué usas un suéter, pants, y gorra en una época de calor?" siguió con su interrogatorio, duro y directo

"Yo siempre visto este tipo de ropa, si te incomoda lo siento mucho, pero no voy a cambiar mi estilo solo porque tú lo quieres"

"No me convences"

"Bien" dijo firme "mañana ya verás"

"Cómo no"

"Sólo quiero pedirte una cosa más... ¡deja de cuestionarme sobre lo que hago o no!"

Andy estaba muy enfadado y sorprendido, muy sorprendido puesto que pensaba que había engañado a todos, quizá pasó por alto la inteligencia de Kai, no era que los demás no lo eran, sino que éste chico era mucho más observador y cauteloso con las personas que le rodeaban, eso lo pudo descifrar durante la tarde de entrenamiento

"Hay algo que escondes Andy" Kai acercó demasiado su cara a la del chico y notó un sonrojo

"N-no, estás... estás alucinando"

"¿Por qué te sonrojas?"

"¿Yo?" preguntó Andy tratando de alejarse "no es cierto"

"Descubriré tu secreto... tarde o temprano"

"Por mí, puedes hacer lo que quieras" Andy se separó de Kai bruscamente "ya no será mi problema"

"Ya lo verás"

"Claro, como tu digas"

Andy se retiró. Entró a la casa, vio a los chicos en la sala de entrenamiento del abuelo de Tyson, platicaban, pero habían decidido irse a dormir, era tarde y al día siguiente continuarían el entrenamiento a muy temprana hora. El abuelo instaló a Andy desde la tarde y ahora, cada quien tenía un cuarto para él solo o ella sola. Andy entró a su habitación y cayó rendido en su cama el duro entrenamiento que Kenny les había impuesto fue demasiado para él, pero consiguió pasarlo con buena calificación

"¡Arriba muchachos!" escuchó la voz del abuelo

Se levantó pesadamente y se arregló, yendo a donde se encontraba el abuelo, la habitación de Tyson

"¡Arriba jovencito!" le gritaba el abuelo, pero el nipón ni se inmutaba, al poco rato, llegó Max junto a Hilary

"¿Qué sucede?"

"Tyson no se levanta"

"Y según se iba a esforzar"

"Él no conoce el significado de esa palabra" bromeó Hilary

"_Éste será un largo día_" Andy suspiró

Y así pasó una semana y por lo que veía Andy, las sospechas que Kai tenía sobre él iban desapareciendo pues ya no usaba mucho los pants y las playeras grandes, pero no se quitaba por nada del mundo sus gorras, y eso permitió que las dudas de Kai permanecieran en su mente, Andy no podía cantar victoria aún

"Eres muy bueno Andy" le felicitó Kenny un día en el que habían ido al parque para correr

"Hago el mejor esfuerzo para mejorar mis habilidades" le contestó el ojiazul una vez que se había detenido para descansar

"Toma Andy" Hilary le dio una botella de agua

"Gracias Hilary"

"De nada" respondió sonrojada

"Eh" este gesto, Andy lo notó y se preocupó "_espero que no sea lo que estoy pensando_"

"Dime Andy... ¿tienes novia?" el rubio se atragantó con el agua y tosió un par de veces

"¿Novia?" se sorprendió demasiado, sus sospechas estaban confirmadas

"Si, anda, dime"

"Pues... si-si, si tengo novia" no pensó en otra cosa más, pues si le decía que no, quién sabe qué le pasaría

"Ya veo" dijo la chica un tanto triste "_aún así no perderé la oportunidad_"

"Vamos Andy, a correr" le dijo Rei que iba de paso por ahí

"Muy bien"

"¿Por qué Kai se queda viendo a Andy?" preguntó Rei a Max mientras corrían, una vez que se alejaron de los demás

"No lo sé, pero hay algo sospechoso en esos dos desde que Andy llegó"

"¿Qué me dices de Hilary?"

"Creo que le gusta Andy"

"¿De verdad?"

"Eso es lo que yo pienso"

"Pues ahora que lo dices, tienes mucha razón"

"Pobre"

"Hilary es una buena chica"

"Cando no está enojada" bromeó Max y ambos se echaron a reír

"¡Muévanse, muévanse!" les ordenó Kenny al escuchar sus risas

"Sí, jefe" y los chicos siguieron dándole vueltas al parque, una y otra vez

o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o

Eran las seis de la tarde y Andy, estaba en el baño observándose en el espejo en silencio. Se quitó la playera que llevaba y debajo de esta, traía puestos unas vendas sobre una camiseta azul. Los vendajes los usaba en el pecho para que no se notara su busto, creía que la casa estaba vacía, pues los chicos y el abuelo se habían ido al centro comercial a comprar cosas y se había negado a ir, tardarían al menos dos horas, así que se los quitó llena de alivio, pero de lo que no se había percatado, era de que alguien estaba en la casa.

"Al fin – dijo en el bañó mientras los vendajes caían al suelo, se quitó la gorra que llevaba puesta dejando que su largo y dorado cabello cayera por su espalda. Abrió la llave del lavabo y con sus manos agarró agua y se la echó en la cara

"Andy, debes venir ahora mismo" la voz de Kai sorprendió demasiado a Andy, pues creía que estaba solo

"¡Kai!" exclamó lleno de sorpresa "¿qué haces aquí?"

"Te dije que descubriría tu pequeño secreto algún día y me parece que ese día ha llegado"

"Estás loco" Andy presionó el seguro de la puerta, pero lo hizo mal y no cerró completamente"

"Descubriré tu secreto si abro la puerta... ¿no es verdad?" desafió Kai al ver que la puerta estaba cerrada por dentro

"¡Quiero que me dejes en paz!"

"Y yo que abras la puerta"

"¡Vete Kai!"

"¿Por qué?" preguntó forcejeando la puerta para abrirla

"Sólo vine para mejorar mis habilidades como beyluchador no a que descubrieras secretos que según tu yo tengo"

"Te dejaré en paz si abres la puerta en este momento"

En eso, Kai logró abrir la puerta, pero a consecuencia, perdió el equilibrio y cayó encima de Andy descubriendo sus senos. La chica se sintió demasiado mal por haber sido descubierta, salió del baño, se sentó en la cama con la vista en el suelo. Kai también se sintió mal por haber insistido demasiado en descubrir su "secreto".

"Has de estar muy contento" le reprochó sin mirarle "¿o no Kai?"

"Bien, la verdad es que..."

"Sólo quería recibir el mismo entrenamiento que ustedes para volverme más fuerte y mejorar mis habilidades con el beyblade" la mirada dulce y tierna de esa chica se posó en la de Kai "sólo quería eso, pero creo que fue demasiado lo que pedí"

"Quiero pedirte disculpas por esto, pero debes saber algo"

"¿Qué?"

"Que hubiera sido el mismo resultado si te hubieras presentado como mujer o como hombre, no sé la verdadera razón del por qué lo hiciste de este modo, pero nosotros te recibiríamos como lo que eres en realidad"

"Tú no lo entiendes, siempre me han tratado con mucho delicadeza por el simple hecho de ser mujer ¿cómo crees que aumentaría el poder de mi blade y mis habilidades recibiendo entrenamientos de ese tipo? Si hubiera dicho que soy mujer, Kenny me habría puesto un entrenamiento menos duro, lo conozco por las entrevistas y reportes que dan sobre los Bladebrakers"

"Él sólo da lo que nosotros queremos, a veces nos impone duros entrenamientos, pero algunas veces no lo son tanto"

"¿Crees que los chicos me acepten como mujer?"

"Claro que si, y ahora debes decir toda la verdad"

"Por supuesto, y muchas gracias por todo"

"Eh... si" Kai tartamudeó "¿me podrías decir tu verdadero nombre?"

"Soy Ángel Kaosora" pero notó que Kai estaba mirando para otro lado y con un gran sonrojo "¿qué pasa?"

"¿No te has dado cuenta de que tu camiseta es un poco... ajustada?"

"¿Eh?"

Ángel se miró, vio que la camiseta como era de hombre, estaba demasiado pegada a su cuerpo y sus encantos naturales sobresalían de manera excitante para Kai quien estaba a punto de tocarla, pero se contuvo puesto que estaría muy mal.

"Vaya" dijo entre risas melodiosas y con voz llena de sorpresa e ironía "preocupado por la pobre de mí, nunca lo habría creído viniendo de ti" contuvo un poco su risa "te preocupas por una chica que se hizo pasar por hombre, no lo puedo creer"

"¿Acaso no te molesta que te mire?"

"¿Hablas en serio?" preguntó con una ceja levantada "a una chica le gusta que le miren por su belleza y a mí no me molesta que me mires"

"Bien... y ¿qué es lo que harás con tu ropa?"

"No pensaba ser descubierta tan pronto, sólo tengo ropa de hombre, así que... como tu fuiste quien me hizo esto, debes pagar tu error llevándome a comprar ropa para mí"

"¡Qué!" Kai se sorprendió ante la propuesta de Ángel "pídeme otra cosa menos eso"

"No, eso es lo que quiero, y me vas a acompañar a comprar"

"Deacuerdo, pero... ¿con qué dinero comprarás?"

"Bien, pues como mi padre no confió en que yo me quedara mucho tiempo aquí, me dio una tarjeta de crédito por si surgía algo como esto"

"Deacuerdo, vámonos entonces"

"Pero no puedo salir así, me cambiaré"

"Como tu digas, pero no te tardes demasiado"

"A la orden"

"Es en serio"

"Sí, claro"

Kai salió, mientras que Ángel comenzó a sacar toda la ropa de su maleta para poder ponerse lo que ella buscaba. Ya afuera, Kai se recargó de la pared, sintiendo cómo su corazón palpitaba rápidamente, el ver esos ojos azules, el sentir ese cuerpo cerca del suyo, el pensar en esas cosas hacían que el chico serio perdiera totalmente la razón.

"Listo Kai, ya podemos irnos" le dijo Ángel mientras salía de la habitación

"Muy bien"

Kai vio la vestimenta de la chica, era mitad para hombre y mitad para mujer. Era un short deportivo rojo, una playera de manga corta azul y una especie de chamarra amarrada en su cintura, su pelo lo había recogido con un listón blanco

"¿Listo?"

"Sí, vámonos ya"

"Deacuerdo"

Salieron de la casa. Tardaron mas o menos quince minutos en llegar a un centro comercial. Al entrar, muchos chicos se fijaron en Ángel a pesar de portar ropa un tanto extraña, y ella sólo sonreía al notar que la veían pero Kai estaba muy lejos de estar contento como la chica, le molestaba que otros chicos se fijaran en ella

"¿Ahora qué?" preguntó Kai al ver que se habían detenido

"Bien, veamos" Ángel miró a todos lados "creo que es ahí"

Ángel señaló una tienda de ropa de mujer, Kai dudó un momento y comentó

"Oye, por si no lo sabías no es correcto que un hombre entre a lugares como éste"

"Vamos, sólo quiero la opinión de un hombre para ver la clase de ropa que compraré y para eso estás tu"

"No lo sé"

"Anda" Ángel agarró la mano de Kai y lo llevó hasta la tienda "sólo quédate aquí y espera por mí mientras yo busco lo que quiero"

"Muy bien"

Kai se quedó cerca de los vestidores mientras Ángel veía y escogía la ropa que se probaría. Estaba muy nervioso, él sólo vería, vería la ropa que se pondría Ángel y le hacía estremecer de gusto. Kai estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos que comenzó a imaginar a Ángel con distintos tipos de ropa, se sonrojó al hacerlo y estaba tan pero tan entrado en eso que no escuchó la voz de Ángel

"¡Kai!" llamó Ángel una vez más

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó cuando despertó de su sueño

"¿Qué es lo que te pasa a ti?" le tocó la frente como para verificar que no tuviera calentura o algo así, estaba preocupada por lo ido del chico "¿te sientes bien?"

"Si, claro... ¿ya escogiste la ropa que comprarás?"

"Escogí la que me agradó, pero ahora necesito saber si me quedan bien o no, y eso ya lo decidirás tu"

"¿Eh?" se sobresaltó al oírla "si, claro... como tu digas"

"Muy bien"

Ángel entró al vestidor y comenzó a cambiarse. Kai vio la playera que Ángel traía puesto caer al suelo, la piel se le erizó demasiado.

"Bien" Ángel abrió la puerta del vestidor "¿qué te parece?"

"Bueno, yo... creo... que"

Kai no podía hablar, la ropa que Ángel había elegido le sentaba muy bien. Traía puesto una playera de tirantes blanca deportiva, un short corto azul y para complementar una pulsera roja en el brazo derecho y unos tenis azules

"¿Me veo bien con esto?" preguntó viéndose a sí misma como dudando

"Si" alcanzó a contestar

"Muy bien, entonces me llevaré este juego" entró nuevamente al vestidor "prepárate para el otro"

"Claro" contestó. Pasaron cinco minutos y Kai estaba ansioso de que Ángel saliera para admirar una vez más su cuerpo

"¿Qué tal este?"

Ángel salió nuevamente del vestidor. Kai quedó súper sorprendido, no podía creer lo que veía, incluso, Ángel había logrado excitarlo con ese conjunto que traía, que era una cosita que según era una falda blanca, pero la verdad era que parecía una cinta alrededor de su cintura que comenzaba a media cadera y Kai juraría que terminaba al final de la zona "prohibida" y ésta hacía juego con un tipo de playera roja que dejaba ver la mayor parte de su abdomen con unas sandalias negras.

"Es muy atrevido" cometo Ángel divertida por la reacción del bicolor "¿no lo crees así?"

"Bien" respondió casi sin aire

"Creo que cometí un grave error al elegir este juego"

Ángel volvió a entrar al vestidor

"_¿Qué es lo que te pasa Kai?_" se pasó las manos por la cara tratando de despejarse "_contrólate... se veía bien, era demasiado para mí, pero espero que lo compre... ¿en qué estoy pensando!_"

"¿Creíste que compraría eso?" preguntó Ángel desde el vestidor

"Tal vez si, tal vez no" dijo Kai como un susurro

"Veamos qué tal se ve este"

Ángel salió del vestidor nuevamente pero portando un medio top negro que cubría su pecho y llegaba a la altura de su ombligo con unos jeans tipo pescador un poco apretados y sandalias

"No creo que sea tu estilo"

"Tienes razón"

Así siguieron, Ángel se probaba algo y Kai daba su opinión, quedó maravillado con los modelos que Ángel había escogido, la mayoría de ellos mostraban gran parte de su bien formado cuerpo y eso le gustaba mucho a Kai, a pesar de estar sólo de "opinión varonil". Después de una hora, salieron de esa tienda, Ángel había cambiado la ropa que traía cuando llegó por una falda roja con un top blanco, unos tenis blancos. Ella cargaba dos bolsas, que eran sus zapatos y Kai llevaba dos en cada mano, su ropa.

"¿Qué te parece si te invito un helado?" preguntó un Kai tímido

"Claro"

Ángel se sentó en una pequeña banca a un lado de una fuente y Kai dejó las bolsas a su lado para ir a comprar los helados. Ángel comenzó a mirar todo el centro comercial y se dio cuenta de que dos chicos muy guapos la miraban coquetamente a lo que ella sonrió.

Kai regresó a los cinco minutos de haberse ido, le entregó su helado a y se sentó frente a ella

"Gracias por acompañarme y perdóname por haberte obligado a hacerlo"

"Pienso que no fue tan malo como yo esperaba" Kai se sonrojó ligeramente

"Ahora sé a lo que se refiere la gente cuando dice que las apariencias engañan"

"¿Hn?" Kai se sorprendió por el comentario

"Si, eres tierno, alegre, un chico con ánimos y con mucha alegría por dentro, sólo que la retienes adentro de ti para que no pueda salir"

"Falso, completamente. Mi abuelo siempre me enseñó que la alegría se obtiene por parte del poder y la gloria"

"Eso no es cierto... Kai, tú sabes que la alegría se obtiene cuando estás compartiendo con alguien más, ni el poder ni la gloria te podrán dar la verdadera alegría, estando con tus amigos que te apoyan la conseguirás fácilmente"

"Es un cambio para mí, y te confieso que me da miedo"

"No te preocupes por eso" Ángel tomó la mano de Kai "yo te apoyaré en todo momento, soy tu amiga y me portaré como tal"

"Te lo agradezco, pero no sé si pueda aceptar ese cambio. Yo siempre fui frío, despiadado y nunca revelé mis sentimientos"

"Ahora lo harás, yo te ayudaré"

"No lo sé"

"No te quiero presionar con esto, pero si no te decides, podrás quedarte como un chico frívolo para siempre"

"Lo pensaré y de todos modos te lo agradezco nuevamente"

"Al menos, ahora te escucho agradecer a las personas y es un gran paso"

"Como tú digas"

Ambos chicos siguieron comiendo su helado. Ángel miró a dos chicos mas o menos de su misma edad besándose, y su mente comenzó a imaginar cosas que después ella creía tontas. Kai también los vio y deseó estar en esa misma situación algún día.

"¿Nos vamos?" le preguntó Kai al ver que se había acabado su helado

"Claro, tenemos que llegar antes que los demás y ya es algo tarde"

"Deacuerdo"

Kai se levantó al igual que Ángel, tomó nuevamente las bolsas y se dirigieron a la salida. Pero, al igual que cuando entraron, muchos chicos miraban y decían cosas positivas sobre Ángel como: "qué bonita es esa chica", "ese chico debe tener suerte de estar con esa linda chica" ó "qué no daría por estar en los zapatos de ese chico" . Kai miró a Ángel para ver la reacción que tenía por los comentarios de esos chicos y pudo observar que ella sonreía ligeramente. Salieron del centro comercial, ya casi llegaban a la casa de los Kinomiya pero Kai seguía con su gran duda no sabía si en verdad le agradaba o no, pero lo descubriría preguntándoselo

"¿Te agrada que los demás chicos se fijen en ti?"

"Ya estoy acostumbrada a esto, pero pienso que no sirven de nada si no vienen de la persona deseada"

"¿De qué hablas?" preguntó Kai un tanto curioso

"Ya lo comprenderás, ahora será mejor que entremos... quiero aclarar todo esto de Andy"

"Tienes razón" Kai caminó al lado de Ángel por el patio de la casa de los Kinomiya

Al pasar el portón de la casa, tanto Ángel como Kai vieron que las luces estaban prendidas, eso sólo podría significar una cosa... que los demás ya habían llegado, pero el abuelo había salido nuevamente.

La chica estaba un poco nerviosa, puesto que no sabría la reacción que los chicos tendrían al decirles la verdad, y se detuvo súbitamente... no podía con eso, era demasiado para ella sola... ¿qué tal si la rechazaban?

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó el chico bicolor

"No sé si pueda con esto Kai"

"Eres fuerte, además... yo estaré a tu lado"

Ángel vio sinceridad pura a través de las orbes de Kai, sonrió

"Está bien... lo haré"

Su rostro se deshizo de cualquier rastro de miedo o nerviosismo, pero por dentro estaba angustiada, pero sabía que tenía a Kai y no se detendría, debía aclarar todo y lo haría

Max, Rei, Tyson, Hilary y Kenny guardaron silencio al ver a Kai con una chica tan hermosa, y sin poder ocultarlo, los chicos se sonrojaron mucho por la belleza de aquella extraña. Incluso sintieron un poco de envidia al ver que estaba con su líder

"Buenas noches" saludó Ángel con una sonrisa placentera para los chicos

"Hola" saludó Hilary y pudo notar que los demás no podían hablar "oigan, les acaban de saludar, no sean maleducados"

"¿Eh?" al fin reaccionaron "sí, hola"

"¿Quién es ella?" preguntó Tyson "¿acaso ya encontraste novia, Kai?"

"Ella no es mi novia" aclaró el chico con un ligero sonrojo cubriendo sus mejillas

"Bien, bien, bien, como tu digas" se disculpó por el tono de voz del líder "¿en dónde estabas?"

"No es asunto tuyo"

"Está bien, pero no te molestes"

Kai no contestó a eso no quería pelear en esos momentos, no cuando había pasado un buen rato con Ángel aunque fuera viendo ropa, guardó silencio por unos segundos pero dijo la razón del por qué esa chica estaba ahí al acordarse

"Ella necesita hablar con ustedes"

"¿Quiere hablar con nosotros?" preguntó Max confundido

"Gracias por repetir lo que acabo de decir Max" susurró Kai al momento de rodar sus ojos, estaba algo fastidiado

"¿Se puede saber para qué o sobre qué?"

" Claro" Ángel se sentó junto con los demás y Kai se alejó "quiero hablarles sobre su amigo Andy"

"¿Cómo conoces a nuestro amigo?" preguntó Tyson un poco confundido

"Ahora que lo mencionas, no lo he visto

"¿En dónde estará?" preguntó Hilary, y en su voz se podía distinguir la preocupación

"Lo tienen frente a ustedes" respondió Ángel un tanto indecisa

"¿Qué... qué es lo que estás... tratando de decir?" A Hilary se le trabó la lengua, no podía creerlo

"Bien, pues que..." hizo una pausa "yo soy Andy"

"¡Qué!" los chicos se sorprendieron demasiado, en especial Hilary

"Han de saber que me hice pasar por hombre con el nombre de Andy sólo para entrenar con los campeones mundiales, aumentar mi poder y mis habilidades como beyluchadora"

"¿Por qué como hombre?"

"Buena pregunta Max" remarcó Kenny "¿por qué no presentarse como lo que eres, como mujer?"

"En mi mente se quedó la idea de que siendo hombre, serían duros conmigo... verán, mi padre contrató a muchos entrenadores para poder prepararme bien como beyluchadora, pero por el simple hecho de ser mujer, me trataban con suavidad, y no me agradaba en lo absoluto

"Ya entiendo" exclamó Rei "si recibías entrenamientos de manera suave, nunca podrías aumentar tus habilidades"

"Así es"

"Aún así" interrumpió Kenny "yo te hubiera dado el entrenamiento que tu quisieras a tu modo, no había la necesidad de mentirnos"

"Eso fue lo que Kai me explicó" Ángel miró a Kai recargado de la pared "lo lamento mucho" inclinó su cabeza ligeramente hacia delante

"No te preocupes" le dijo Tyson "siendo hombre o mujer, eres buena para el beyblade y si quieres, puedes continuar con nosotros"

"Yo no tengo inconveniente con eso" fue la respuesta de Rei lleno de entusiasmo

"Me alegraría que una chica hermosa practicara con nosotros" dijo Max acercándose a Ángel "¿qué dices?"

"Yo..."

"Kenny prometerá darte el entrenamiento que desees" comentó Rei "¿cierto Kenny?"

"Claro"

"Muchas gracias" dijo Ángel con una enorme sonrisa "por nada del mundo rechazaría la invitación de entrenar con ustedes, los campeones mundiales, así que acepto"

"Muy bien"

"¿Tu abuelo no se molestará, Tyson?"

"No lo creo, Hilary se queda aquí y no le molesta en lo absoluto"

"Bien" vio a la castaña, que estaba perdida en su mundo "¿estás bien, Hilary?"

"Eh..." pareció salir de su ensoñación "si, claro... estoy bien"

"Oye" habló Maxie "hay algo que me inquieta saber"

"¿Qué es?"

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"Lo había olvidado" Ángel sonrió de tal manera que embobó a todos los chicos "mi nombre es Ángel Kaosora"

"¿De ahí sacaste la idea de tu nombre masculino?"

"Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió, a decir verdad, por los nervios, no había pensado en un nombre para mi yo chico" dijo Andrea con algo de sarcasmo

"Pues improvisaste muy bien" le dijo Tyson "cuando te pregunté tu nombre te pusiste nervioso... digo, nerviosa"

"¿Y de dónde eres?" preguntó un Rei muy interesado

"Nací en Japón, pero me mudé a España por unos años y después volví"

"¿Cuántos años tienes?" preguntó Max

"Trece"

"¿No eres muy joven para andar sola?"

"A decir verdad Tyson, no lo estoy, el señor Dikenson es mi tutor por así decirlo"

"Creo que ya es hora de dormir" señaló Kai quien ya estaba harto de todo eso "es tarde y mañana entrenaremos"

"Vaya, el señor amargado tan sociable como siempre" se quejó Tyson sarcástico

"Tranquilízate" le pidió Rei "Kai tiene razón, debemos cargar energías para mañana"

"No saben lo que les espera mañana" advirtió Hilary a lo que los demás sintieron miedo al imaginar el tipo de entrenamiento que les esperaría con esa chica como la "ayudante" de Kenny, aunque ella hacía la mayor parte del trabajo

"Ella tiene razón, es mejor hacerle caso al líder"

"Bueno" Tyson se levantó con energía "Ángel, te seguirás quedando en el mismo cuarto"

"Por mi no hay problema" le sonrió "me retiro, buenas noches" Ángel se levantó y caminó hacia Kai "¿me acompañas a mi habitación?"

"¿Eh?... claro" tomó nuevamente las bolsas que estaban en el suelo y siguió a la chica

Kai y Ángel salieron de esa habitación dejando a los otros chicos ahí.

La chica abrió la puerta de la habitación y entró. Kai pudo aspirar el aroma que ese cuarto despedía, era delicioso, pero nunca lo había olido cuando estaba cerca de "Andy" en los entrenamientos ¿Tanta emoción había sentido al saber que descubriría el secreto de "Andy" en la tarde que no se había dado cuenta de aquel delicioso aroma? Dejó las bolsas junto a la cama

"Hace rato no te pude dar tu premio por haberme acompañado" le dijo Ángel a Kai mientras se acercaba a él

"¿Premio?"

"Así es"

Ángel se acercó a Kai, tanto, que estaban a milímetros uno del otro, Kai decidió terminar con esa distancia y sellar sus labios con un beso, que estaba lleno de ternura, y que poco a poco se volvía un beso salvaje.

Era tanta la pasión que los envolvió en tan poco tiempo, que pronto se encontraban acostados en la cama, Kai se dejó arrastrar por ese momento, que sus manos comenzaron a vagar por todo el cuerpo de la chica, disfrutaba sentir esa calidez entre sus manos, aunque quisiera, ya no podía parar de acariciar y besar el cuerpo de la persona que tenía a su lado

Kai estaba ya excitado y su mano pasó por la entrepierna de Ángel y recordemos que ella traía una falda, así que eso le preocupó, ya que sólo quería sentir al chico a su lado. Por su parte, Kai se había dado cuenta de lo que había hecho y lo demostró al abrir sus ojos repentinamente, sabía que eso estuvo mal, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba y sólo pudo notar el cómo Ángel se separaba de él sentándose en la cama acomodándose la falda que traía y la vio con sus ojos cerrados

"Lo siento" se disculpó Kai, era todo lo que podía decir pero agregó "es que me gustas demasiado"

"¿En serio te gusto?"

"Claro que sí... sé que hice mal pero es que al sentir tus labios en los míos no me puedo contener y es que eres tan hermosa que es difícil retener mis instintos"

"Kai" le llamó Ángel tomando el rostro del chico entre sus manos y mirándolo fijamente "te quiero, pero no quiero hacer algo de lo que me pueda arrepentir después"

"Te prometo que jamás volverá a pasar, fue... un impulso... por así decirlo"

"Claro" lo besó tiernamente "tengo una idea... ¿por qué no duermes esta noche conmigo?"

"¿Qué pasará si no me sé controlar?" le preguntó un poco preocupado "no sé si pueda detenerme al estar a tu lado"

"Si, tienes razón, no podrás parar... pero quiero pasar más tiempo contigo así que correré ese riesgo, claro si tú quieres"

"Muy bien"

Ángel se acostó nuevamente con Kai a su lado frente a frente. El chico la abrazó apretándola contra su pecho, aspirando ese delicioso aroma que le hacía perder por completo la cabeza, pero sabía que la rubia confiaba en él y no podía defraudarla, así que se conformó con poner su mano en su cintura y cerrar sus ojos. La chica se sentía protegida junto a Kai así que durmió sin problemas.

"Te quiero" susurró la ojiazul

"También yo" respondió Kai

Apenas siendo las ocho y media de la noche, ambos chicos estaban profundamente dormidos

Mientras tanto, los demás chicos estaban platicando en el cuarto de Tyson.

"No puedo creer que Andy fuera en realidad una chica tan hermosa" comentó el dueño de al habitación

"Es sorprendente, no sé cómo fue que no lo notamos" dijo Rei de igual manera

"Kai fue el único que se dio cuenta"

"¿De qué hablas Kenny?"

"Kai actuaba muy extraño cuando Andy, es decir, Ángel llegó, no le quitaba la mirada de encima, él fue el único que se dio cuenta del secreto que nuestro aprendiz guardaba"

"Si, notamos que Kai vigilaba todo el tiempo Andy" explicó Rei un tanto serio "veía cada uno de sus movimientos"

"Creo que Kai se dio cuenta por los ojos de su corazón" dijo Hilary en tono cursi y melancólica

"¿De qué hablas?" preguntó Max un tanto confundido por las palabras de la castaña

"Pues de que Kai sufrió lo que le llaman amor a primera vista"

"Eres demasiado cursi y tonta Hilary"

"¿Qué?" gritó Hilary ante las palabras dichas por el dueño de Dragoon

"Solo una persona así podría creer en eso del amor a primera vista"

"Te voy a matar por haber dicho eso Tyson"

"Primero atrápame"

"A Hilary le gustaba Andy" le dijo Rei a Max mientras veían cómo la castaña intentaba atrapar a Tyson, quien corría de un lado para otro

"Ya verás que se le pasará"

"Je, eso espero"

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí termina el primer capítulo.

Saben que este fic ya lo había subido, pero me lo borraron y lu subí nuevamente haciandopequeñas modificaciones, esta vez se lo dediqué a Naru Narusegawa Hiwatari porque sé que le gustan los fics heterosexuales (o eso es lo que recuerdo o.oU)aunque este no es la gran cosa

Muchas gracias por su tiempo


End file.
